Shakugi Village
The district of Shakugi is a small district in the city which has its own wall protecting its people. A police station, a branch of Banks bank, a tea shop, a noodlery, a school, a restaurant and a market can be found in the town square. The district still do not have access to electricity and until now uses gas lit lamps to illuminate the houses during night time, many people however uses light crystals to light their houses to prevent any fires. Light crystals illuminates dimmer than gas lit lamps but is very efficient and safe. Due to the expansion to the district it was raised to the status of component village of Chin Xuo City. The village is governed by an administrator appointed by the landlord himself. The village is a small sized settlement with a sizeable population. The military has a small garrison just a small walk from the gates of the village, the garrison is headed by Capt Xa Rah Lee. The village has no access to the electricity grid and thus results to the use of light crystals and or gas lamps. The Banks bank the only bank in the city has a branch in there, a school offers the youth in the village and adjacent districts access to basic education, the marketplace is where people transact business and it is here that most goods can be bought, a small restaurant and teashop is also established near the market place. The village inhabitants make a living primarily by mining coal from nearby reserves. The village has little vegetation the land in the village is primarily sands with small patches of vegetation. An earthen wall protects the village from invaders to add more security four pointed green roofed fortifications are erected. There no pave streets, main roads nor sidewalks, just dirt walkways that wind up the randomly placed village structures. The village housing seemed identical which all have brown rooves, wooden doors, earthen walls, and few windows. Poorer residents dwells in the few apartment type housing which are actually a single room with a boad, a dining area, a cooking area, with a common restroom. Most of these apartment buildings are two to three storeys, with brown roofs, wooden floors, huge windows, and earthen walls. They 1 provides decent housing to the lower class people of the village, the housing is administered by the village administrator and are very affordable even to the city's lowest class residents. Due to its small size the people do not require any vehicles within the village to travel. The village folks take great pride of their heritage, the people in the village has an annual harvest festival which they celebrate to give thanks to the spirit for their harvest. The village relies on the coal mining which there economy greatly relies. The coal from the mines are used by the powerplant to generate electricity. A large number of people works in the mines and are being paid handsomely. A prison was established near the village which houses some of the city's most dangerous criminals. During the night the walkways are lit by gas lamps and the village's main gate is closed at exactly 8 pm and opened at 5 am, no person may enter the village when the gates are closed, the gates may only be opened by two earthbenders, when the village is attacked the gates will be shut to protect its residents. The only way that people can communicate to the main walls is through a single telephone in the village's restaurant which people can use, another telephone is in the administrator's house. Category:Locations Category:All Category:Terpsechore